Episode 2-178
Summary Leez is always dreaming about two people alternately. She recalls the day when God Kubera said that he had wanted to kill her, but after seeing her potential that day, he would let her live. He said her life would be filled with regret, then he asked her whether she preferred a difficult life full of regret, or the easier path of choosing to die. She also recalls when she met Kubera in the water channel, where he emphasized that how she would regret choosing to live. And when they met after she drew the Sword of Return, when Kubera said that this was the last time they would meet, telling Leez to hold into people she trusted, and she asked him to stay and come back. She recalls when she was fighting with Kubera in his golden armor, when she was shocked by his identity as the culprit behind her village's destruction, and got kicked by him. And when Asha talked about the accuracy of Mirha's documents, and the truth about why Asha spared her. When Asha told her she was disappointed, even though she knew Leez had no chance for success, and when she also said that she was the person who killed her father, claiming her destiny would have changed if Rao was still alive. Leez wakes up screaming, after that. Leez says that Asha had not been seen after that day. When Leez was held back by Yuta as she screamed, she saw a bright flash in the distance, and she was overwhelmed by the light. When she opened her eyes, she was at Sky Tower in Aeroplateau. People said Yuta was the one who brought her, so she knows he is safe. A lot of time had already passed from that day while she was unconscious, and everyone around her went back to their normal lives. However, she thinks that this something is wrong with this life. For example, when she went with Mirha to eat parfait as she promised, she started talking about the trial, reminding Mirha that she was in the trial. Once Mirha confirmed that she was Asha's defense, Leez tried to tell her that Asha escaped and killed Saha, only for Mirha to ignore what she said, simply becoming impressed by Leez eating her parfait. Leez remarks that it is not their memory that fails, for when everyone remembers that day, they remember perfectly. But they just do not care about it. They remember the golden scales visible in the sky, the superior suras around Rindhallow, even that Asha killed Saha; but they do not think about any of it. At the moment, Ruche teases Rana about the god-class item Rana is wearing, saying she is concerned about her keeping it under the hat for the rest of her life, and Ran tells Ruche to concern herself with Mr. Kasak's disappearance instead. Leez thinks they are at least talking about the attacks on the city and Kasak's disappearance, although talking about Asha or the golden scales to them is like talking to a wall. Leez meets Agni later, and almost calls him Babo Kim by mistake. Agni is with Brilith, whom Leez tries to remind of when they met before. Agni tries to dismiss Brilith, but Leez then starts talking about Asha, asking Brilith about the month they spent in Atera, about Asha being her old friend. Agni tells her to stop, but Leez keeps going, speaking about the strangeness of this avoidance of Asha, how ridiculous it was that even Saha's death was labelled as a "mysterious attack", for she heard Asha herself say she killed him. Brilith suddenly cries out, dropping to her knees, and Agni drops beside her, telling her soothing words. Leez asks what is wrong, but Agni tells her to leave, telling her he would buy her as much mushroom skewers she wants if she stops talking about this subject. Leez and Ran travel to Eloth, and Ran remarks that he should have given Leez a tour, since this was her first time in the city. He wonders what the person who had taken her in had been doing till now, since all she did was talking sh*t and playing tyrant. Leez immediately takes the chance to ask about him whether he remembers Asha, but he just wonders who she is talking about. She stays silent as he tells her they will go see his brother. Doing paperwork on his desk, Lutz asks Ran what he is doing here, since he should be preparing for his wedding. Ran tell him that it is better to buy the furniture from Eloth, and that he is at the office now to give a hand to his elder brother who is buried in work. Lutz tells him he is helping by doing nothing, and Ran tries to take a look at the documents Lutz is working on, only to put them down after seeing the contents, saying that paperwork is not really his thing. Ran asks about where the secretary went to, when there is so much work here. Lutz replies that she took some time off to rest, that she needed time to cool her head. That there are others handling secretarial tasks, and that as for her bodyguard duty, no one was there to protect... He says that, since those who live long love long, Tilda would be the one suffering most. When he says that she will have to live with those who left always on her mind, Ran asks whether she liked Saha. Ran thinks that she did not seem to, and Lutz responds that he has known her for longer, and knows she rebuffed anyone who approached her in her 35 years alongside Saha... Leez interrupts, saying that since they are talking about Saha, then she can tell them who his killer is. She says it was Asha, asking why they are not investigating the subject, why they are not even trying to look for Asha who broke out of jail, when there was surveillance in Sky Tower and they could find evidence easily. The brothers ignore Leez, Lutz talking about how there may be power struggles between magicians now that Saha's positions are empty, and Ran doubting that this will happen when there are two gods on the planet. Leez thinks of how they ignore her about Asha too, when she notices papers that are titled "In regards to Asha Rahiro". She asks permission to read them, and Lutz give it to her, saying those were the papers that were on Saha's desk, and that they were not important. As Leez reads the titles of the documents, she thinks that all of these seem incredibly important, but they were ignored because they were about Asha. She thinks that Saha had been going after Asha for a very long time, when a particular document catches her eyes: "3-years disappearance starting in N12: The reason nobody gave any thought to Asha Rahiro during that time" Currygom's comment Before the next episode is released, if you read Episode 2-143, things will make more sense. Afterword * (thumbnail - Leez waking from a nightmare): The dream sequence is an essential part of the story, so it's quite long. With the flashback scenes and the events that happened after she woke up, this episode is longer than usual for this webtoon. However, it's not a shorter episode with flashbacks added, but a normal-length episode with the flashbacks added on top of that, hehe. * (Ruche mocking Rana): What's really under Rana's hat? The silhouette for that item appeared in the webtoon somewhere. I just gave you a very strong hint. * (disoriented Brilith): What Brilith is wearing now isn't a formal priest outfit, but the Magic Guild uniform. She's only wearing it temporarily. * (hotshot Ran): I don't know how long it's been since I drew an expression like that on Leez. I think it's been a really long time since there was a comedic scene. *sob* T_T T_T * Some of you have asked when there will be a 6-year anniversary event for Kubera. I can't think of anything yet. (It's all ruined!) I think I might have the 6-year anniversary on the 7th year. Hehehehe 2-178 contemplative Leez.png|something is off 2-178 under the hat.png|knock it off 2-178 Brilith and Agni.png|back off 2-178 in Eloth.png|secretary took time off Notes * Silhouettes of several of Visnu's items were shown in Episode 89. It is very likely that the item Rana is wearing under the hat are the kitty ears. * Regarding the sheet of paper with the title "How she obtained a ticket to the transport ship" - Recall in the previous episode that Visnu revealed to Asha at least one way to get a ticket to the transport ship from Carte to Willarv. References